A Long Time To Wait
by EchoResonance
Summary: Destiny. Fate. It has people's courses plotted before they are even born. And sometimes, the course left for them can leave a person shattered. This is a sad alternate ending. Beware, many feels ahead


You've changed, Link. I wonder if you realize how much.

When I think back, back to the first time we ever met, do you know what I saw? I saw a sweet, shy boy with zero social skills. He was quiet, reserved, and kind enough that others always tried to take advantage. That boy was afraid to hurt anybody, even with nothing more harsh than words. He thought about every single thing he did before he did it. He would never have dreamed of killing anybody, or anything. In fact, the first time he stepped on a Blessed Butterfly, he actually started to cry.

The reason that I first approached you at all wasn't because I could see the future, and know just how important you would become to me. It was because, as I was walking by, a large, scarlet shape had hurtled down from the sky and alighted gracefully on the ground beside you. Crimson Loftwings were thought to be extinct after people over hunted them for their gorgeous feathers. I think the last one sensed a unique being on that lakeshore, and decided that it wanted that small boy to be his rider. I still remember how the boy laughed when it nudged him repeatedly with its large beak. He didn't realize until it was too late that he was rolling toward the water in an attempt to escape the beak that was tickling him. He rolled over into the water with a huge splash. That was when I approached, offering my hand and helping him out of the water. He introduced himself as Link. I gave him my name.

That boy quickly became my best friend. I talked to him about everything. Everyone. If something bothered me, I told him. I knew I could always count on him to know what to say. And I think he felt the same way.

He was bullied a lot at school, mostly by one particular group of kids. They were like a gang, preying on the one they perceived to be the weakest. They never understood that he was stronger than any of them would ever be. No weakling could endure what they put him through, day after day, and not break. But that boy stood tall through it all, refusing to stoop to their level.

Groose was the worst. He tormented that little boy named Link from the moment he saw the two of us together. He pushed him around, called him horrible names, and always said that he was too weak to do anything about it. Groose made fun of you whenever I found out what he had done most recently, because I confronted the boy's bully about it. He said that I was like that child's babysitter, always fighting his battles for him. And maybe I did that too much. Maybe it just goaded Groose, and made him want to do that even more. Somehow, I think that maybe the torture that boy suffered was because of me. I had known Groose liked me. He had since we were three, but I didn't like him. Maybe, seeing me with such a close friend, especially when that friend was male, made him feel jealous. Threatened. I'm still not one hundred percent certain. Listen to me; I'm starting to sound like Fi.

As we grew, you matured. It was slow, but one day I realized that the small, bashful boy I had met lounging near the lake had gone, to be replaced by a tall, lean guy. You were still quiet. Still a little shy. You blushed so easily.

Sometimes, when we weren't in school, we would ride our Loftwings. We rode them everywhere. Over Skyloft, past uninhabited islands, to Beatle's home, wherever we could go. We would race to see who could get to Fun Fun Island first, see who could collect the most pumpkins outside of the Lumpy Pumpkin. We were mischievous, adventure-seeking kids. I would give him tips that he would need later, when he took the flying test that all knights-in-training would need to pass in order to become full-fledged knights of Skyloft.

I would tell him stories, too. All about books I had read, talking about a mystical land known as the Surface, with strange and wonderful creatures, as well as terrible dangers. He looked so eager as I told him these stories, begging me to tell him more. When I had told him everything that I could remember, he vowed that someday he would travel past the clouds, and find this Surface land. I had laughed and told him that he would have to take me with him.

Link, you could always read me like a book. You knew when I was upset, when I was happy, and when I just wasn't sure of myself. If I disappeared, you knew exactly where to look. The spot behind the statue of the Goddess became our own little place. I always ran there if something was bothering me, and you learned that quickly, following to make sure I would be alright. You still understand me better than anyone; even my father. Some things about you haven't changed at all. You're still a wisecrack, you still know me like the back of your hand. But other things have changed so completely, it's hard to believe that you're the same person. Well, I guess, in all honesty, you aren't really the same person, are you?

The first time I noticed a big change in my friend was the day of his flying test. His Loftwing had gone missing. I had only seen him that worried once before; when he thought that Groose had been bullying me. We searched high and low for his Crimson Loftwing, but it wasn't until we encountered a smug-looking Groose that we got any hint of his whereabouts. I honestly thought that Link might hit the large, pompous teenager, he was so furious.

Link went to borrow a practice sword from the training grounds at the Academy, and went deep into territories of Skyloft that even we hadn't explored before. They were too dangerous. But he had to find his Loftwing. And find it he did. Boarded and chained into a small cave.

He made it to the test on time, and even with Groose continuously trying to screw him up, he won hands down, capturing the small idol that was their goal. After that, I played my role as the "Goddess", and stood alone with him on top of the Goddess Statue. That was when I gave Link the Sailcloth I had worked so hard on. I had hoped that he would win the contest, and was amazingly relieved as I passed the cloth over to his warm, gentle hands.

Then, of course, I had to push him off of the statue so that he wouldn't stall the jump. He used the cloth perfectly, though, and ended up just fine. From there, we went on a ride together through the clouds. I had been hoping to make that moment super special. Maybe stop at the floating island that the waterfall poured from to watch the sunset. I had hoped that this would be our first kiss. No, I don't honestly recall when I began to think of my childhood friend in a romantic capacity. I just know that, somewhere along the lines, it happened.

But it wasn't our first kiss. Instead of landing safely on Skyloft and watching as the sun set, we were thrown into a horrifying tornado. I was torn from my Loftwing and pulled into the vortex. He tried to reach out to me, his wide blue eyes huge with fear, but then he, too, was knocked off of his bird by at powerful wind.

That was the last I saw of my best friend for what felt like years, although it was truthfully maybe a week?

I knew you would come after me. Don't ask me how, but I did. I also knew, somehow, what I needed to do when I awoke in the strange land. I had been thrown from my Loftwing, and fallen through the clouds to the Surface. I had to travel to three temples across the land, bathing in the waters of each. A voice called me Spirit Maiden, and though I did not know who the voice belonged to, or why it called me that, the title felt right. Like I had borne it all my life.

It wasn't until weeks later that I finally saw you again, at Eldin Volcano. I had been aided in my travels by a being by the name of Impa, who said she served the Goddess, and it was her job to act as my guardian. When I turned and saw you, I can't describe the joy that filled me. I had been so afraid something horrible might have happened to you.

Already, I could see changes in you. Your stance was different, more battle-ready, although I swore I could still see traces of the insecure slouch you always bore. Your skin had gotten darker, and scars had appeared over your tan, looking like silver slashes against honey or butterscotch. Your eyes were changed as well. They were still big and deep blue, but they were at the same time darker, more wary. They were observant, something that was entirely new. They were also haunted, telling me that you had seen even worse things than what I had.

All I wanted, in that moment, was to run to you and fling myself in your arms. Impa stopped me. She had told me before that I could not trust you. That you could not be relied upon, because if not for her, I would have been in the hands of Ghirahim before you reached me. It wasn't until after we reached the Lanayru Desert that Impa told me what she had said to you.

She was wrong, Link. It wasn't your fault, and you weren't too late. Impa was just faster. She hadn't had to fight through the things that you did. She had no right to say such cruel things to you, to tell you that the Goddess had made a mistake in branding you as her Hero. You were no mistake Link. Although, I guess that's obvious now.

You redeemed yourself when you appeared in the nick of time at the Lanayru Temple. I still remember what you said to Impa as you leapt in the way to intercept Ghirahim's attack. _Am I late?_ Impa actually let a chuckle escape her lips when she answered _No, you're right on time_.

I saw another change in you then. At Eldin Volcano, you had become a new soldier, ready to fight, although still a bit apprehensive. At Lanayru Desert, I saw something even more drastic. You were like a seasoned warrior, not hesitating to leap in the path of a dangerous man's attack to save a person who seemed almost to despise you. Throughout everything, you had gone through amazing lengths to try and protect me. Your skin was heavily scarred, but it didn't make you look scary and ravaged like one might expect. Dangerous, yes, but scary? Not to me. To me, you were still that guy I had grown up with, my best friend, even if your hesitancy had vanished. It didn't bother me that you were now a practiced killer. You had done that to help me. It didn't bother me that you were so much stronger, braver, almost reckless, than the Link I had grown up with.

Link, every single thing you have ever done, up to the Mining Facility and after it, was all for me. It transformed you from a shy, quiet, and gentle boy who got picked on by everybody into a tough, valiant warrior that would stop at nothing to protect those he cared about. You almost died countless times trying to save me, and for that, I will be ever in your debt. Every wound, every scar, every little scratch that you ever suffered was because of me, and I regret that more than you know.

You were a soft child when I met you, amazing, but unversed in how to interact with others and take care of yourself. Always, your focus was on taking care of everyone else, but you weren't sure how to do that. These journeys that we've undergone, while I wish they had never had to happen, have transformed you from that awkward teen into a man. You weren't shy anymore. You never let anybody treat you as their punching bag ever again. You didn't abuse others. You didn't throw your weight around like Groose and his cronies. But you were stronger now, and everyone realized that.

You are so different from that boy, Link. So different from the small, sopping wet, shaggy haired boy that I had pulled out of the Skyloft lake. And yet, you are still much the same. You still tug at your bottom lip with your teeth when you're nervous—though that doesn't happen much anymore—you are still as quiet as ever—even if your silences are now more like an older professor, who has experienced far too much in his lifetime for one man—and you still know me. I don't really know how I had changed, but whatever it was, it didn't alter your ability to practically read my mind.

I still see glimpses of the shy, unsure boy on occasion, when you think that nobody is looking. You will look down at the floor, or scuff your shoes against the ground, or shove your scarred hands into your pockets. Your sapphire eyes will darken as you remember something, and you'll excuse yourself to our place, where you will place your head in your hands and weep.

I miss you, Link. I promise, I swear I do. When I see you sobbing alone at our spot inside the Goddess's Statue, my heart breaks all over again. I still watch over you, every day. Every night. I know you still revisit the Temples we had to face. I know that sometimes, you still come to where I sleep, entombed in amber. I know that even though you would never admit it, you miss your talkative sword companion Fi. Even as I sleep, I still see you. I hate seeing you hurt so, but I had to do this. It is my destiny. Someday, I will find you again. I swear it to you, my friend.

You are stronger than you have ever been, and at the same time, you just seem so fragile to me. I'm so sorry that I have put you through all of this. It wrenches at my chest like an ice cold hand.

I will awake, and when I do, you will know. We will find each other again. I promise you, Link. And when again I can feel the strength, the warmth, the comfort of your sweet embrace, I will tell you the words my heart has longed to set free. Words I hope you can return.

Link, when again I find you, the first thing I will say will be simple. Just eight letters. Just three words. But with a lifetime of memories behind them.

Link, when I see you next, I vow that you will understand. You will know exactly what I feel for you, and know that I will always feel this for you.

Link, what I have to tell you has to wait a thousand years. And I know a thousand years is a very long time to wait. Who knows? Maybe you'll move on. I know many girls have their eyes on you.

Link, what I need to say is…is…

_I love you_.


End file.
